24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am
| code = 2AFF19 | author = Howard Gordon | director = James Whitmore, Jr. | rating = 8.0/12}} Jack Bauer formulates a plan to take the chip to CTU through Yusuf Auda and Kate Warner, but is captured and tortured by people who want the Cyprus Recording. Upon hearing from CTU, President Palmer calls off the military strikes, causing some backlash in his administration, mostly from the Vice-President and his Chief of Staff, Mike Novick. At CTU, Tony Almeida begins to support Michelle Dessler's assertions about Jack's actions, but before the chip can get to CTU, Yusuf and Kate are attacked by residents angry about the detonation of the nuclear bomb. Episode guide * Michelle Dessler admits to that she has been helping Jack Bauer. Tony calls Jack, who says that the President asked Bauer to get proof that the Cyprus recording is a fake and that the man that can give the proof will only deal with him. Tony asks Jack if he's being 'used' by Wallace, Jack says that ten commandos just attacked them in order to keep this man from making a deal. * Jonathan Wallace, dying in an urgent care center, tells that the evidence with source recordings proving the 'Cyprus' audio is a fake is on a memory chip. Before he dies he manages to say the chip is 'inside'. Jack cuts open Wallace's chest and finds the chip. * is briefed by General Blaye that the US bombers are over the Atlantic ocean and the first will reach their targets in just under three hours. Lynne Kresge says the Secretary of Defense wants to know how long Palmer will give Jack to disprove the tape. Palmer states that Jack has up until the time the bombs are released from the planes and every moment available will be used in order to be thorough. Kresge implies that people won't be happy with the delay of final orders. ]] General Gratz informs President David Palmer that the military has launched 12 bomb squadrons to exploit a surprise attack. He sees where their original strikes will originate from. Gratz says that is consistent with what he asked. Palmer says that he know what he asked for, but takes back his statement. He says that he and the Joint Chiefs have done a good job. Vice President Jim Prescott asks if he is still behind the attack. Palmer tells everyone, including his cabinet, that Jack Bauer believes that the Cyprus Audio was fabricated, but has no hard evidence. Gratz says that they need to strike with overwhelming force to win. They cannot wait any longer or their casualties will increase by 20,000 Americans. Mike Novick winces at the thought. Palmer says that they are still going through with the attack. At the Urgent Care Center, Jack is trying to get in touch with President Palmer but is unable to. He tells Kate Warner and Yusuf Auda that the President is in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. He calls CTU. Tony Almeida picks up. Their connection is bad. Tony asks to bring Jonathan Wallace back to CTU. Jack says that Wallace is dead, but he has the evidence. Tony asks how he knows it's real. Jack says that he had it surgically implanted. Tony asks where he is. Jack says in North Hollywood. Tony will send along an escort. Jack then asks him to get in touch with the President. Tony says that he's not going to call until he knows the chip is real. Yusuf asks Jack to take a look at the chip. Jack asks Tony to call. Yusuf says that the chip has a tracking device. Jack says that's how the commando's know where they were. Yusuf works on disconnecting the device. Michelle Dessler is on the phone with her brother, Danny, telling him not to call. Danny asks what is going on. Michelle says nothing. Danny asks what to do, and Michelle says just to stay in. Danny hangs up on her. Tony walks up to her. Michelle says that there is something wrong with the phones. Tony says that it's an overloaded network. Tony tells her that Jack has the evidence from Wallace. Tony hasn't told the President. Michelle urges him to. Tony says that he's thinking about it then walks away. Yusuf continues working on the chip. Jack asks if he could hurry up because some people have come looking for the chip. After he disconnects the tracker, the signal still should transmit. Jack says that he can lure them away. He tells Kate to get against the wall. Yusuf gets the device. The men looking for the chip still have a signal. Jack tells Yusuf and Kate to meet him four blocks west of them. He tells them to leave without him if he's not there soon enough and get the chip to CTU. Kate tells Jack to be careful. Jack says that he will and walks away. The men notice that the signal is dropping off, but it moves. One of the men notice Wallace's corpse. Yusuf and Kate hide. The man walks over to Wallace and sees that his body was cut open. He walks out, leaving Kate and Yusuf to also walk out unnoticed. Mike Novick lets Palmer know that more violence is erupting in Sacramento. Lynne Kresge lets him know that Tony Almeida is holding for him on the satcom network. Palmer decides to talk to him. Tony lets him know that Jack called saying that he has evidence that proves against the Cyprus Audio. Palmer asks if the evidence was authenticated; Tony says they are getting it soon. Novick asks how his confidence changed in Jack. Tony says that Jack had no choice. Palmer asks how sure he is that these recordings are real. Tony says that he is not, but Jack is. Palmer thanks Almeida, then hangs up. He gets up and walks around, thinking. He finally says that he is calling off the attack. Novick and Lynne advise against it completely. Novick says that Palmer knows Jack's reputation, but Palmer says that he knows Jack. Novick tries to show him that weakness may be seen by his non responsiveness. Palmer says that he's not going to continue, and asks if Jack Bauer is right. Novick asks if he is wrong. Lynne says that restarting this action could cost more American lives. Palmer says that is an acceptable risk. Novick continues to urge him to reconsider. Palmer says no and asks for the Joint Chiefs again. Lynne calls them. Back at CTU, Tony lets Michelle know that he called the President. Michelle asks how he reacted. Tony says that he wants to be apprised. Michelle says that he did the right thing. Tony says that he wants Michelle to authenticate it. She thanks him before leaving. Kate and Yusuf are driving along. Kate can't get a call through. Yusuf says that they're probably gearing for war. Kate says that they don't want war. Yusuf asks if she is sure, and says that if her family was the one threatened, she'd feel different. They arrive at the meeting intersection. Yusuf pulls over. In the Center, the men continue to follow the signal. One of them, Davis, is notified to pin Jack down, and to use non-lethal force. The three meet up. They burst in a door and look for the chip. Their signal grows, but they only find the transponder. One of the men sees Jack running, and notifies Ronnie Stark to pin him down. Jack runs quickly as two cars try to pin him down. Jack jumps over one car and shoots through the other vehicle windshield, killing its driver, but the other driver, Ronnie, hits him with a taser. Jack cries out in agony and falls to the ground. The men capture Jack and take him back inside. Novick talks to someone about the President's decision to call off the strike. Lynne interrupts him and asks if he knows about a meeting that the Vice-President called. Novick looks skeptical. Lynne says that he wants the cabinet members to be on hand at 4 AM. Novick asks what the agenda is. Lynne says she doesn't know, she only heard about it from one of Gendler's staff. Novick asks if it has something to do with Palmer calling off the attack. Lynne says yes, but has not told the President yet. Novick says that he'll ask around. Lynne asks to be kept informed. calls O'Hara]] Jack, in the center, vomits. One of the men run a metal detector over it to find the chip. Ronnie prepares torture tools. Raymond O'Hara's phone rings. Peter Kingsley asks to speak to Ronnie. He does. Kingsley asks if they have the chip. Ronnie says no, but they have Jack. They have scanned his entire person. Kingsley says that he won't have it on him, and asks to speak to Jack. Jack is forcefully pulled up by rope. The phone is put to his ear. Kingsley tells Jack that he's a hero. Jack asks who he is talking to, but Kingsley scoffs at the question and demands the chip, and offers Jack money. Jack refuses, and wonders how Kingsley can justify a war for profit. Kingsley says that they are controlling things; Jack disagrees. The man insists on a price. Jack says no, and that his answer is final. Kingsley yells for Ronnie, and he takes back the phone. Kingsley says that Jack won't be easy to break. Ronnie says that he'll break. He hangs up. Ronnie asks for the chip. Jack doesn't answer. The other men gag him. Ronnie pours ammonia into a container and dips a scalpel in it. He holds the scalpel up against Jack and asks for the chip again. He then presses it against Jack's side. Jack screams in pain. Carrie Turner goes over to Michelle and asks what she wanted. Michelle tells her about the chip. She asks her to simply unlock the indexing function. Carrie says that she'll do it. They argue over Carrie not obeying. Tony calls down and interrupts them. Tony asks to see Michelle. Michelle asks her to do what she says. Michelle goes up. Tony asks what is going on. Tony says that he has to know what is going on between them. Michelle says that Carrie left Danny, making him lose everything. He even almost committed suicide. Tony says that they have to work together. Michelle understands. Tony's phone rings, and it is for Michelle. Michelle is notified that Danny is here. Michelle walks out. Danny walks over to see Michelle. She asks what he wanted. He apologizes for hanging up. Michelle says that she has no time for him at the moment. Danny apologizes for yelling earlier, but Michelle tells him to leave. Danny says that a lot of people on the streets are freaked out. Michelle says that it is going to be ok. Danny then sees Carrie. Michelle tells him to ignore her, but Danny doesn't. Danny walks over toward her, yelling at her. Carrie defends herself. Danny continues, and Michelle asks him to stop, but Danny uses this as an excuse to escalate the situation. Carrie tries to walk away, but Danny grabs her. He begins choking her. A guard has to come and forcibly remove him from Carrie. Danny cries out to Michelle for help, but Michelle cannot, and looks horrified. The guard takes him away. Mike calls Lynne into a vacant office. He tells her that there is a meeting. Lynne asks if it's about Palmer's decision to call off the attack. Mike says that he is going to meet a source soon. His name is Jesper Isberg. Lynne asks where he is meeting, but Mike says that it's best for her not to come. Lynne says that she should hear what is happening before she goes to Palmer. Mike tells her in an upstairs room. Lynne agrees to meet him. Carrie is being checked out by a medical agent as Michelle walks away. Tony goes to follow her. Michelle cries softly as Tony asks where she is going. Michelle says that she is going to access the software she needs, but Tony sees through this. Michelle says that she needs a minute. Tony tells her that Carrie is going to be fine, and that she won't press charges. Michelle blames it on herself. Tony tries to get her not to, but Michelle second-guesses her decisions made. Tony says that everything she has done was right, but Michelle keeps on doubting herself. She tells Tony that she can't work anymore. Tony gives her a hug. Michelle breaks down. Tony continues to comfort her, then they start to kiss. Carrie interrupts them and tells Tony that Ryan Chappelle is looking for him. Tony says that he'll be there. Michelle looks at Tony before he leaves. She feels better. Jack is still being tortured. He still does not give up any information. Ronnie drinks a bit of water, then burns the bottle with a cauterizer. Jack flinches at the sight, but still does not give up anything. Ronnie presses the cauterizer against Jack's wound. Jack screams in pain and blacks out. One of the men stops him, saying that Ronnie is going to kill Jack. Ronnie tells him not to touch him again. The guy releases Ronnie. Jack wakes back up, but Ronnie's phone rings. Kingsley is on the other line, and asks if he made progress. Ronnie says that they are still working. Kingsley tells him not to disappoint him. Ronnie hangs up. Mike steps out of an elevator. He walks down a hall to the storage room where Lynne is waiting. Lynne asks if he's heard anything else about the meeting. Mike says that he never imagined a dissent in the administration like what they are facing. Lynne asks what he means. Mike asks if she knows about the 25th Amendment. Lynne says that if the cabinet feels the President is unfit to fulfill his duties, they can remove him from office. Mike says that the vice-president can become President. Lynne says that Prescott doing this would be equivalent to a coup d'état. Jesper Isberg arrives, but Mike asks for a moment with Lynne. Mike wants to know where Lynne stands on the president's decision. Lynne says that although she does not agree with the President's decision, she stands by him. She thinks that Prescott should be charged with treason. Mike asks if she is sure. Lynne confirms. Mike calls Isberg back in, and tells Lynne that he's sorry. He leaves, and Lynne tries to leave with him, but Isberg prevents her. It turns out that Isberg is actually a Secret Service agent. Lynne realizes that Mike is on Prescott's side. Mike defends himself, saying Palmer didn't listen to reason. He says that the administration has been worried about him, and now his actions will cost American lives. Mike says that he's doing this for the good of the country. Lynne says not to lie to her. Mike leaves. Isberg prevents Lynne from leaving when she tries to break free. He locks her in. Mike says not to open the door unless Isberg hears from him. Lynne yells to be set free as Mike leaves the hallway. Yusuf and Kate continue to wait. Yusuf eventually gets back in the car and says that they have to leave. Kate asks to stay, but Yusuf says that CTU is expecting them, and the chip is priority. Yusuf backs up, but a fire truck prevents him from leaving. Someone opens his door and drags him out. The man slurs Yusuf. Yusuf is able to overtake him and holds a gun against him. He tells both of the men to get on the pavement. Another man comes from behind and grabs a brick. Kate tries to warn him, but it is too late. The men start kicking Yusuf, profiling him. They knock Kate to the ground as well. They are unable to defend themselves. Tony calls Ryan Chappelle, who is driving. Tony asks what he wants. Ryan congratulates Tony on his promotion, but says that he is coming over to help. Tony says that they are doing fine. Ryan ignores that and says that he'll be there in 30 minutes. He hangs up. Tony calls Michelle. He asks her about Danny. Michelle says that they sedated him. Tony asks how she is doing. Michelle says that she is fine. She tries to apologize about them kissing earlier. Tony tells her not to. He says that he isn't sorry. Michelle looks relieved, and asks about Carrie. Tony tells her to leave it alone, and everything will be ok. Jack continues to be tortured, screaming again from the pain. He blacks out again. The men wake him up with smelling-salts. He snaps back into consciousness. Ronnie tries to tell him that everyone has a breaking point, even him. He asks about Kim, and if he wants her to be an orphan as he grabs a stun gun. Jack cannot answer. Ronnie tells Raymond to stun him. He does. Jack manages to stay conscious. Ronnie tells him to do it again. Raymond says that he can't be dead, but Ronnie grabs it and does it himself. He continues as Jack shakes uncontrollably until his body goes limp. His head falls, and he is unresponsive. Ronnie tells them to wake him up. They try smelling-salts, but Jack doesn't wake up. Split screen: One of the men says that Jack is unresponsive. Lynne tries to break free of the room. Kate and Yusuf continue to be mercilessly attacked. Mike ends up back with President Palmer. Jack is confirmed dead. Ronnie says to cut him down. He asks for some epinephrine, as Jack's gag is removed. Ronnie furiously pumps his chest as Jack continues to be unresponsive. '' Memorable quotes * Mike Novick: I understand your respect for Jack Bauer, but you know the man's reputation. * David Palmer: I know the man. * Kate Warner: There's not going to be a war. * Yusuf Auda: You sure about that? * Kate Warner: They don't want war. * Yusuf Auda: You might feel differently if it was your family being threatened. * Jack Bauer: It's not for sale. * Peter Kingsley: Someone wants to buy it, it's for sale. * Peter Kingsley: There's only one thing we have to agree on. A price. * Mike Novick: We've been worried about his indecisiveness since he took office. And now it's gong to cost the lives of 20,000 Americans. I can't let that happen. I'm doing this for the good of the country, Lynn. * Lynne Kresge: You lie to yourself all you want. Don't you dare lie to me. * Mike Novick: I'm sorry. (leaves) * ' Ronnie Stark:' He'll break. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusuf Auda * Gregg Henry as Jonathan Wallace * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott * Nick Offerman as Marcus * Peter Outerbridge as Ronnie Stark * Justin Louis as Danny Dessler * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Carmen Argenziano as General Gratz * Brian Goodman as Raymond O'Hara * Raymond Cruz as Rouse * Mark Ivanir as Trask * Jeffrey Wincott as Davis Uncredited * Gregory J. Barnett as Jesper Isberg * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Maurice Compte as Cole * Erik Rondell as Stark's second driver Production staff Background information and notes * This is the first episode of the series not to feature Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer. As of this episode, Jack Bauer and David Palmer are the only characters to have appeared in every episode of the series. This episode and the next are the only episodes across the first three seasons to not feature Kim. * After this episode was aired in the US, the character profile for Jack Bauer was changed to 'deceased' on Fox's official 24 site. * The [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] segment has only 3 people: Tony, Jack, and Palmer. * When Jack is captured, a bandage on his right leg is visible. This is from the injury he suffered around 4:00pm, when he pulled some debris out of his leg. * Kiefer Sutherland has once portrayed a character that remained in clinical death condition for a large amount of time in the movie "Flatliners". * This is the first appearance of Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle since Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm. See also * 2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 219 219 Category:Featured articles